Can We Do It?
by Gracie Face
Summary: Four girls audition to be McFly's first signed act, can they make it & become famous?


**This is just an idea that popped into my head, so I wanted to see if it was any good. Enjoy..**

"This is so annoying" said Ally tugging on her hat as it almost slipped off her curly black locks yet again.

"Just take it off then" said Caitlin who was lying on her bed flipping through the channels on TV. Ally pouted slightly, I rolled my eyes and continued to flip through Caitlin's CD collection.

"CAITLIN, CARTER'S HERE" yelled Dilys, Caitlin's mum from downstairs, there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs before Carter came through Caitlin's door.

"Hey dudes" said Carter dumping her bag down and plopping herself down on a beanbag at the side of the room.

"News?" I asked her placing a Gorillaz CD back, I always asked Carter this because she usually prepares herself for telling us something but then almost always forgets to tell us.

"Yeah" she said proudly , smiling broadly. Caitlin sat up on her bed to make room for me to sit myself down.

"Right prepare yourselves" said Ally jokingly as Carter sat up straight and clasped her hands together.

"Shut it" said Carter argressively to Ally before taking a deep breath, "McFly are holding auditions to sign a band to their label. You have to be either a 2,3,4,5 or 6 piece band, over eights only. Audition forms have to be in by the end of next week then auditions are in October". Smiles broke out around the room, we were a four piece indie band and we had been looking for an audition for ages but had never been able to find one.

"Yes. Let's do it" said Caitlin enthusiastically, the rest of us nodded. Carter rummaged in her bag before pulling out a sheet of folded paper.

"I have the form here" she said unfolding it, putting it on the floor in the middle of the group. They all sat on the floor in a circle looking at the form. All the simples, name of band, number of people, instruments, ages, address.

"Pen" said Ally holding out her hand, Caitlin quickly placed a pen in it. Ally scribbled down all our details before pausing at the address.

"Whose address?" asked Carter voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"Not mine" said Caitlin shaking her head.

"Mine neither" said Carter. Carter and Caitlin's parents were both very strict over them, so were most likely to nose through their mail. Which they would probably do before we would get the chance to tell them about the audition.

"Looks like it's mine or yours Al" I said smiling at her, she shrugged.

"Not bothered to be honest" said Ally scratching her head with the pen.

"Write mine down, my aunt never looks at any of my mail" I said confidently, she nodded and wrote it down.

"Where are the auditions anyway?" asked Caitlin to Carter, as she put the letter in an envelope.

"That's the only slight problem" said Carter pulling a face.

"Carter...." said Ally warningly.

"Ok. There are in London" she whispered.

"LONDON" we exploded. "How are we going to get there". "Money". "Where we going to stay". Questions floated about the room, I stayed quiet thinking it over.

"GUYS. GUYS" I exclaimed regaining silence. "Relax. We'll get the train from Glasgow to London there's a sleeper my uncle gets it every week. We can get some money from our folks, surely we've got some saved up in our banks. We don't need to stay anywhere if we get a train at night then stay the day, then head back up to Scotland later on".

"How the hell do you stay so calm?" asked Ally looking slightly amused.

"Because she doesn't have a mother who is going to stop her going" said Caitlin in annoyance.

"We'll just work on them" said Carter confidently smiling at us all.

"Good luck" said Caitlin going into a sulk and folding her arms.

"Come on guys, this could be it. Finally like we've talked about for ages, this could be the opportunity we have been waiting for" said Ally going into speech mode.

"She's right" I said, we sat in a comfortable silence all dreaming and wondering what was going to happen at this audition.

**More?**


End file.
